L'Excilor : la Voix Libre des Sorciers
by Eryn Collins
Summary: [OLIVER WOOD].L'Excilor est le journal qui s'oppose à tout conformisme. Résistance est le mot d'ordre. Nous posons les questions qui dérangent. Et essayons de vous répondre. La Nouvelle Voix Libre des Sorciers!
1. Edito!

Titre : **L'EXCILOR**

Rating : G pour l'instant.

Disclamer : Tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais d'argent sur son dos… quant à Excilor, reportez-vous à vos livres d'histoire…

* * *

**_L'EXCILOR_**

_**Edito**_

Cela fait maintenant 5 ans que le projet Excilor traînait dans nos cartons. Le projet d'un journal libre, indépendant et critique. Mais face à la pression de Ministère et d'un certain journal – que nous ne citerons pas par souci de ne pas lui faire de la pub mais vous voyez de quoi je parle – il a fallu constamment repousser la publication de quelque chose autre qu'une vulgaire feuille de choux.

Nous ne participerons pas à la propagande ministérielle : nous sommes avant tout des journalistes, et la seule chose que nous nous pouvons de respecter dans un tel climat de crise et de menace est de conserver notre intégrité.

Vous ne nous verrez pas non plus tomber dans l'esprit de la peur. C'est une technique, qui, certes fait vendre beaucoup de papier mais qui n'apporte que de l'angoisse sans réponse à vos questions…

En plus de nos journalistes, des intervenants trouveront ici un espace de paroles libres, parce que nous sommes contre la censure, pour la démocratie, et que vous avez le droit de savoir, tout comme nous, ce qui se passe en vérité, ce que l'on refuse de vous dire.

Certains pourront y voir une tentative de soulèvement ou bien une atteinte aux valeurs du Monde Magique. Nous reconnaissons, bien sûr, que certains de nos articles sont subjectifs, mais jamais ne nous opposerons aux valeurs de liberté, d'équité, de fraternité…

Nous savons dans quelle période nous entrons. Celle du totalitarisme, qui cache bien son nom, avançant sous son visage humain. Il est bien sûr légitime d'avoir peur de Voldemort. Mais n'ayez pas peur de lire, écrire ou prononcer son nom. Résistez !

Mais il n'est pas le seul dont nous devons avoir conscience de la menace. Celui qui se considère comme Ministre du Monde Magique britannique n'est que, soit un incapable, soit un terrible calculateur. Le seul organe de presse n'étant pas sous sa coupe depuis 5 ans était Le Chicaneur, et nous saluons nos collègues pour avoir résister. Cornélius Fudge avait été prévenu par Albus Dumbledore que la menace Noire était revenue. Il a refusé de le reconnaître, préférant ses propres intérêts à ceux de la grande communauté du Monde Magique, dont nous faisons tous partis. Il a mis en péril tous les efforts de ceux qui pouvaient ré freiner un temps le Lord face à sa terrible ascension vers le pouvoir. Il a, de ce fait, collaboré. Comme un traître.

Si je vous en parle, ce n'est pas pour rien. Si aujourd'hui nous avons la chance de vous proposer ce journal, c'est paradoxalement grâce à Voldemort. Sans lui, le Monde Magique serait restait dans cette inertie destructrice. Nous avons été depuis la nomination de Fudge au poste de Ministre, maintes fois menacés, et pas seulement de fermeture… Quand l'on voit jusqu'où est allé Dolorès Umbridge contre Harry Potter, la mort nous a été souvent promis au tournant. Mais faut-il aujourd'hui se taire ? Non, c'est plus que jamais le moment de faire entendre votre voix. Camarades, refusez le diktat auquel nous avons tous été soumis depuis des années. Refuser Voldemort bien sûr est la première priorité. Résistance est le mot-maître de notre époque. Je ne saurai mieux vous expliquer cela que par la parole d'un homme, qui lui a résisté par le passé, et a insufflé la vie et l'espoir au sein des troupes alliées…

**L'AVIS, Paul Eluard**

_La nuit qui précéda sa mort  
Fut la plus courte de sa vie  
L'idée qu'il existait encore  
Lui brûlai le sang aux poignets  
Le poids de son corps l'écœurait  
Sa force le faisait gémir  
C'est tout au fond de cette horreur  
Qu'il a commencé à sourire  
Il n'avait pas UN camarade  
Mais des millions et des millions  
Pour le venger il le savait  
Et le jour se leva pour lui.  
_

Bien sûr qu'il y aura des morts. Il y en a déjà eu beaucoup. Beaucoup trop bien sûr. Mais résistons face à aux oppresseurs. Gardez votre liberté. Criez-la sur les toits s'il le faut. Résistez à la tentation du conformisme…

Bien à vous chers lecteurs. Je me ferai le devoir de vous répondre et d'essayer d'apporter ma modeste contribution pour vous éclairer sur notre destin collectif.

**Worthy O'Brian De Valeara**

* * *

_Article premier : pourquoi Salazard Serpentard n'est pas celui que l'on croit... posté d'ici une semaine..._


	2. Serpentard, un amoureux des Moldus?

Titre : **_L'Excilor_**

_Disclamer_ : tout appartient à JKR ; je n'en tire pas d'argent. Les articles ont soit tirés d'idées de lecteurs, soit de moi-même.

_Rating_ : G (j'ai pas encore tout compris à leur nouveau système)

_Rappel_ : **L'Excilor est un journal de la communauté magique, libre, indépendant et critique. Il est en dehors de la propagande gouvernementale. Et il ne demande qu'une seule chose en retour de ses lecteurs : qu'ils interviennent pour lui dire ce qui ne va pas, ce qui est bien, s'ils sont d'accord ou pas, que nous avons de faire ce que nous faisons, que nous sommes des incapables…**

* * *

**Pourquoi Serpentard n'est pas celui que l'on croit**…

Depuis la création de l'école de Poudlard, nous entendons sans relâche que Salazar Serpentard haïssait les Moldus, et donc les sangs mêlés. Cependant, une nouvelle vision de ce personnage historique a été pensée. Pour cela, il suffisait de posséder un esprit un peu plus ouvert et connaître un peu mieux les moldus, qualité qui nous manque forcément.

Mais reprenons à propos de Salazar Serpentard. L'époque à laquelle a été créée l'école correspondait pour les moldus à une grande période d'Inquisition, qui traquait sans relâche toute forme d'hérésie, de sorcellerie. Le bûcher était souvent la dernière chose que subissait les Moldus qui avaient été accusés de sorcellerie, après bien des heures de torture… Si les sorciers appréciaient passés sur le bûcher, comme Gwendoline la Fantasque, les Moldus étaient bien incapables de se défendre face à cette barbarie.

Mais comment se faisait-il que certains moldus soient au courant de l'existence de notre monde ? C'était bien sûr « grâce » ou « à cause » ( c'est selon) de ce que l'on appelle sang de bourbe, soit autrement dit, les sorciers ayant des parents moldus mais ayant reçu à leur naissance des pouvoirs magiques. Le fait qu'ils aient hérité de pouvoirs magiques constitue une sorte d'erreur de distribution (tout comme les cracmols). Pourtant, ils existent ( **et heureusement** !) et il fallait bien se soucier de leur sort. Et c'est là que le problème arrive…

La plus grande partie des sorciers respectaient les moldus, même s'ils ne voulaient pas tellement se mélanger avec eux. C'est pourquoi on ne pouvait enlever ces enfants sans rien dire à leurs parents, pour les envoyer dans une école de sorcellerie. Et il n'a fallu qu'une seule langue ne soit pas tenue pour que la nouvelle se répande telle une traînée de poudre, mettant en péril moins le Monde Magique que le Monde Moldus.

Il devenait bien difficile de cacher ces jeunes sorciers face aux Inquisiteurs. Je le répète encore une fois, ce n'était pas les sorciers qui seraient les plus durement touchés, mais les Moldus, parents de sorciers ou simples gens, pris dans l'engrenage de la cruauté.

C'est pourquoi on envisage la position de Serpentard de manière différente. En effet, il semblerait que dans toutes les Sociétés, lorsque l'on pense quelque chose qui est réprimé par la morale, par l'opinion publique, on en rajoute énormément sur ce sujet, en espérant que personne ne découvrira vous véritables pensées et intentions. Je pense que c'est le cas pour Salazar Serpentard. Je rappelle qu'à l'époque, même si l'on respectait les Moldus, du fait que l'on ne les torturait pas , ni même les sorciers ne s'amusaient avec leurs vies. Cependant, il existait un état d'esprit relativement malsain, et qui à perdurer jusqu'à aujourd'hui : Les moldus étaient des inférieurs dont on n'avait pas à se soucier. Grave erreur…

Et c'est sur cela qu'agit Serpentard. Lui, il s'en souciait. Mais il avait peur du « quant-dira-t-on ? ». En surfant sur cette idée xénophobe, il a contourné les difficultés qui s'imposaient à lui. En voulant interdire l'Ecole de Poudlard aux enfants sorciers issus de moldus, il entendait protéger les moldus de la barbarie dont ils étaient les victimes, et dont personne ne se souciait…

La postérité a retenu de Serpentard l'image noire du personnage. Car même si son entreprise n'a pas marché de la manière qu'il espérait, il a, presque à son insu, mis en lumière ce qui menace le plus notre Monde aujourd'hui. _Le rejet de l'autre_. Ce que ferait bien de se souvenir son héritier indigne, Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort…

_Par Patrick Bishop…_

Réponse au courrier des lecteurs :

**Jamesie-cass** : Je te remercie. Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira, à toi comme à d'autres…

* * *

**Prochain article : _Nous les Loups-garous_**

**_( le petit bouton bleu vous appelle)_**


	3. Nous, les Loups Garous

**L'Excilor**

_Disclamer_ : tout appartient à JKR ; je n'en tire pas d'argent. Les articles ont soit tirés d'idées de lecteurs, soit de moi-même.

_Rating_ : G (j'ai pas encore tout compris à leur nouveau système)

(**Réponses aux reviews en bas de la page** ).

_Rappel_ : **L'Excilor est un journal de la communauté magique, libre, indépendant et critique. Il est en dehors de la propagande gouvernementale. Et il ne demande qu'une seule chose en retour de ses lecteurs : qu'ils interviennent pour lui dire ce qui ne va pas, ce qui est bien, s'ils sont d'accord ou pas, que nous avons de faire ce que nous faisons, que nous sommes des incapables…**

* * *

_**Nous, Les Loups-Garous  
Par Weber Shrewd**_

**__**

Dans toutes les inégalités que connaît le monde sorcier, celles réservées aux loups-garous sont particulièrement infamantes, en plus d'être injustifiées.

Bien entendu, nous, les lycans, sommes dangereux la nuit de la pleine Lune. En plus de notre transformation, ô combien douloureuse, nos sens deviennent surdéveloppés pour traquer nos proies. Cependant croyez-vous, seulement un instant, que nous avons voulu être ce que nous sommes ?

Nous pouvons bien sûr nous justifier en évoquant les erreurs de jeunesse les promenades au clair de Lune à la proximité d'une forêt dans une région abandonnée, par exemple. Alors oui, nous sommes coupables d'avoir été là, au moment où il ne fallait pas. Nous sommes comme cela. A vous maintenant de nous accepter enfin.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet principal. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas vivre une vie normale, comme « Monsieur-et-Madame-tout-le-Monde » La Pleine Lune n'arrive que tous les 28 jours. Nous savons quand nous sommes dangereux.

Mais nous connaissons tous la potion « Tue-Loups », qui nous rend simples loups… Dans une situation normale, vous ne risquez rien de notre part. Un grand nombre de parents d'élèves connaisse le professeur R.J. Lupin. Vous n'avez commencez à envoyer votre Beuglante à Dumbledore qu'à partir du moment où vous avez été au courant de son état de loup-garou. Etait-il cependant un mauvais professeur pour vos élèves ? J'en doute. On peut presque affirmer qu'il a été un des meilleurs. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela choquant de votre part ? Nous sommes dans une telle période de troubles. Liés à quoi ? Au rejet de l'autre ! Vous vous offusquez face à Voldemort mais vous avez la même pensée pour nous ! « Dehors ! ».

Il semble que certains, au sein de Ministère, pensent très sérieusement à faire passer (en force) cette loi sur les hybrides en leur interdisant toutes activités sociales et professionnelles. Sûrement pensent-ils que ce vote est plus important que de stopper la montée inexorable de la violence, menée par Voldemort & Cie. D'un côté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres détestant tout ce qui est « impur », les loups-garous qui se feraient tuer par lui, serviraient à leur insu la cause des ces extrémistes en costume.

Mais nous ne pouvons pas mettre en doute la parole de grands parlementaires sorciers. Comment pourrions-nous, seulement un instant, croire que les intérêts de certains sont motivés par les actions de Voldemort au lieu de servir le bien-être et la Paix parmi les peuples ? A tout hasard, je précise que Dolorès Jane Ombrage à demander l'exécution systématique de tous les hybrides se refusant de se soumettre au Ministère, dans son projet de loi… On en arrive presque à regretter la clémence des Centaures à son égard…

Nous ne vous jetons pas la pierre, simplement nous aimerions pouvoir vivre de manière décente car nous sommes, avant toute chose, des hommes et des femmes, avant d'être des Lycans. Nous ne sommes pas plus mauvais que vous autres, nous sommes simplement différents.

Et retenez, je vous en supplie, que « c'est dans nos différences que l'on s'enrichie vraiment » (St-Ex)

**Par Weber Shrewd**

* * *

Réponse au courrier des lecteurs :

_Owlie Wood_ : Merci de ton abonnement ! Normalement, le prochain article sera vraiment beaucoup plus clair ( au contraire de celui-ci, désolé). Depuis que j'ai lu ta fic, je me teste pour faire un article sur le quidditch…(enfin quelqu'un qui aime Olivier Dubois, c'est si rare !). Merci

_Ilaï_ : voici le chapitre sur les loups-garous, mais ce n'est que le premier. Je pense notamment à écrire **un guide du loup-garou exemplaire, ou bien de publier cette fameuse loi antihybride**. Patience donc… Merci

_Adriatik _: Je trouvais qu'Avis était un très beau poème, qui reflétait parfaitement mon propos. Un ton, c'est vrai, un pèt provocateur, mais c'est fait exprès car « on s'étonne trop de ce qu'on voit rarement et pas assez de ce que l'on voit tous les jours ».

* * *

Si jamais vous avez dees sujets particuliers que vous aimeriez voir traités, dîtes-le nous!

**Prochain article : Tout le monde a encore à l'esprit, bien sûr, cette petite fille moldue tuée par les Mangemorts alors qu'elle se rendait à son école. Nous publierons la rédaction que devait lui rendre sa maîtresse le jour de sa mort. Ou comment une petite fille de 8 ans comprenait mieux le Monde que nous tous. Un hommage nécessaire et poignant, dédié à toutes les victimes innocentes de cette violence gratuite et inutile.**

* * *

L'appel du Grand Large existe toujours ... Le Bleu profond (en bas à gauche aussi ...) 


	4. Enola Gay

**L'Excilor**

_Disclamer_ : tout appartient à JKR ; je n'en tire pas d'argent. Les articles ont soit tirés d'idées de lecteurs, soit de moi-même.

_Rating_ : T

(**Réponses aux reviews en bas de la page** ).

_Rappel_ : **L'Excilor est un journal de la communauté magique, libre, indépendant et critique. Il est en dehors de la propagande gouvernementale. Et il ne demande qu'une seule chose en retour de ses lecteurs : qu'ils interviennent pour lui dire ce qui ne va pas, ce qui est bien, s'ils sont d'accord ou pas, que nous avons de faire ce que nous faisons, que nous sommes des incapables…**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

**Enola Gay**

Triste bilan. Nous venons de vivre une catastrophe sans précédent, d'une ampleur que nous n'imaginions pas dans nos pires cauchemars. Tant de sang d'innocents a coulé ce jour. Nous n'avons plus rien, maintenant, à envier aux Moldus, les atrocités et la barbarie dont ils ont été victimes. Nous avons eu la semaine dernière, notre Hiroshima et Nagasaki.

Jamais nous n'avions pu imaginer un tel scénario. Et il serait bien trop facile d'accuser seulement les Mangemorts de ce drame. Bien sûr, s'ils n'avaient pas attaqué le Chemin de Traverse, jamais la Brigade Astrale ne serait intervenue, et n'aurait donc pas déclencher le cataclysme que nous avons connu.

Le plus lourd bilan que nous avons connu depuis Grindelwald ! 200 morts côté sorcier. Mais plus de 8000 côté moldu ! Si nous avons été capables d'arrêter les incendies sur le Chemin de Traverse, rien n'a été fait pour aider les Moldus rescapés de l'explosion. Ce sont eux qui ont subi les plus lourdes pertes, nous n'avons rien fait pour les protéger d'un danger qu'ils ignoraient complètement, par notre faute.

Il serait donc nécessaire arrêter cette hypocrisie totale et de ne plus se voiler la face. Oui nous avons nos morts et nos propres problèmes. Oui, nous devons régler nos petites affaires. Mais nous ne sommes plus seuls ! Par notre indifférence, et, voir pour certains, notre mépris, nous avons permis à Voldemort de massacrer des innocents, ignorant tout de ce qu'il leur arrivait. Nous sommes donc responsables en partie de ce si lourd bilan.

Bine entendu, suite à l'explosion, un grand nombre de bâtiments a été détruit, moldu et sorcier confondu. Il est désormais de notre devoir d'aider ceux qui se trouvent de l'autre côté de la barrière, en dédommagement de notre indifférence passée, qui a coûté la vie à tant de personnes. Pour simple information, 2 Mangemorts, 12 Aurors et 3 Astrales sont à dénombrer parmi les victimes … Mais combien d'enfants, de bébés, d'adolescents fauchés dans la fleur de l'âge ?

Lors de la création de l'Excilor, nous avons formulé le vœux de servir la Vérité et donc de donner l'information la plus juste possible à nos lecteurs. Dans la propagande ambiante, nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous faire revivre cette scène éprouvante ; nous ne pouvons pas laisser un tel climat de mensonges perdurer encore plus longtemps.

Mais reprenons donc la chronologie des évènements terribles qui se sont déroulés le Vendredi 25 août…

**_18h30  
_**Alors que la population est dans la rue, profitant du beau temps et des festivités, un groupe d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts débarque sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_**18h35**_  
Panique dans la rue sorcière. Des doloris & imperium sont lancés vers la foule qui se presse autour des cheminées publiques. En vain, car le réseau de Cheminette est bloquée et une barrière anti-transplanage a été installée par les Mangemorts.

**_18h40  
_**Des Aurors, qui n'étaient pas en service, n'écoutant que leur courage, viennent s'opposer aux Mangemorts, pour protéger la population, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de renforts.

_**18h45  
**_Les combats Aurors / Mangemorts deviennent de plus en plus rudes. Mais la population est relativement à l'abri. On commence à voir cependant un recul des Mangemorts, désormais en infériorité numérique.

**_18h50  
_**Le Ministère est enfin prévenu de ce qui se passe sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il décide de recourir aux Brigades Astrales Depuis ce jour, nous connaissons tous la terrible Astrale, ce groupe paramilitaire, engagée par le Ministère, qui est mille fois plus cruel que la tristement célèbre Bellatrix Black … Mais nous en reparlerons dans un prochain article

**_18h55  
_**Les Brigades Astrales arrivent sur le Chemin de Traverse où il ne reste plus que 5 Mangemorts. Les Astrales commencent à tirer des sorts de Crucifix (cf. VirginRogue) mais qui n'atteignent aucun Mangemort mais que des sorciers tentant de se protéger. Les Aurors essayent de conjurer le sortilège complexe de Grausamkeit, lancé par les Astrales.

**_19h00  
_**Le temps nécessaire à la réalisation du Grausamkeit atteint son terme : le Platzen a lieu. Tout est vide et dépeuplé. 200 morts sur le Chemin de Traverse.

**_19h05_**  
L'explosion a été telle qu'elle a provoqué de graves interférences dans les ondes magiques, qui elles-mêmes provoquent un immense court-circuit électrique énergie moldue N.D.R.L . Un incendie se déclenche à proximité de l'entrée du réseau de gaz.

**_19h15_**  
Alors que les pompiers soldats du feu moldus N.D.R.L tentent d'arrêter l'incendie qui ne fait qu'empirer, il y a une détonation puis tout le réseau de gaz Londonien autour du Chemin de Traverse, explose. 8000 morts sans compter les blessés, les estropiés à vie, et le choc psychologique sans précédent.

_-_

Ce jour-là, une petite fille moldue du nom d'Hilaïra Septime, se trouvait à proximité du Chaudron Baveur. Elle fut tuée dans l'explosion de gaz. C'était une petite fille sans histoire et très sage, pleine de joie. Elle connaissait notre monde, car elle l'avait rêvé la nuit. Elle rêvait de gentilles fées, de grands méchants sorciers en noir, de Merlin l'Enchanteur, d'une école où l'on apprenait à devenir magicien … Une rêve pas si éloigné de la réalité. Simplement elle imaginait notre monde comme bienveillant, gentil, où le Bien règne, où les innocents ne sont pas tués … Elle a été tuée par ses rêves : nous !

Le matin-même, elle avait reçu la meilleure note du concours national de rédaction. Elle était la première sur 20 000 participants, venant de tout le Commonwealth…

Nous publions ici sa rédaction. Je ne crois pas qu'il est nécessaire de commenter quoi que ce soit. Et pleurer est un droit jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles.

_L'école primaire, est, pour certains, la période de leur vie où tout est beau. Pour d'autres, c'est le début de la prise de conscience de leurs différences…_

_Dans ma classe, un jour, une nouvelle élève arriva. La première chose que mes camarades remarquèrent, ce n'était pas sa voix douce comme le miel, ni sa beauté remarquable, mais sa couleur de peau. Elle était d'origine asiatique, avec ce petit visage rond, ses yeux bleus bridés, ses cheveux noirs raides, et sa fine bouche._

_Elle avait dans le regard une petite douleur que je ne comprendrais que plus tard._

_Le matin, à la récréation, alors qu'elle s'approchait des garçons de la classe dans la cour, ceux-ci ne lui dirent même pas bonjour, mais lui adressèrent ces termes très peu courtois._

_« Hé, regardez ! Voici la nouvelle ! Vous avez vu, c'est une Chinoise ! »_

_« C'est où et quoi la Chine ? » Demanda un benêt._

_« La Chine, euh…, ben…Ah oui ! C'est là où ils mangent des nems au chien, qu'ils obligent les filles à se bander les pieds pour que ceux-ci ne grandissent pas ! Ahrg ! Quelle torture !_

_« Mais, … c'est horrible ! »_

_« Et dire que ce pays ne se résume qu'à cela, les copains ! »_

_Tout le monde se mit à rire et à se moquer de la nouvelle._

_La Chinoise éclata en larmes car elle ne supportait pas que son pays soit insulté de la sorte, et, par la même occasion, elle-même…_

_Pourquoi cette élève, qui était bien mieux que les autres, se fit ainsi rejeter ? Et humilier ? C'était déjà, pour certains, le début de l'intolérance. Pourquoi personne, à part notre institutrice, n'a vraiment réagi ?_

_Nous avions tous, au fond de nous, la peur finalement d'aller cers un être nouveau, et différent._

_Si, personnellement, j'avais l'attitude de mes camarades totalement inique, ce n'était pas pour autant que je me suis fâchée avec eux. Nous ne voulions pas de mal à cette jeune Chinoise. Mais comme paralysés de découvrir nos différences, nous en étions à nous rejeter, à l'époque._

_Car c'est un peu plus tard, que nous avons compris, mes camarades et moi, que, c'est dans nos différences que l'on s'enrichit vraiment…_

Hilaïra Septime venait d'avoir 9 ans le vendredi 25 août…

* * *

Un chapitre un peu long... j'espère que vous avez tenu bon! 

**Adriatik** : la loi anti-hybride avance… et qu'il devienne aussi connu que la Gazette, c'est aussi mon souhait !

**Owlie Wood** : j'espère que ce que t'aura apporté ton petit hibou te plaira… quant à l'article sur le Quidditch, il avance bien (je sens devener chez toi une adoratrice de Flaquemare… mais ce serait surtout avec les Canons de Chudley…).

**Elizabeth Moonstone** : oui je crois que tu peux t'abonner…merci de m'encourager dans « le journal de la liberté et de la paix » ( quand j'ai écrit l'édito, je venais de relire pour la centième fois la DDHC… c'est sûr que ça influence !)

**Ann O'Nyme** : ton nom est donc personne ( heureusement que je ne m'appelle pas Goliath ). J'ai commencé à chercher pour croquer Dumbledore. Et ce n'est pas surprenant que ce soit difficile… mais je continue à chercher et je tiens peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant… quant au Basilic, je le considère plutôt comme une arme de dissuasion (comme les bombes A & H) face aux racistes et non comme une arme offensive… et puis si Jedusor a quelques plombs en moins, c'est la faute de Serpentard (enfin, ce n'est que mon avis…)

* * *

Prochain article : le Quidditch... 


	5. Laudatrix Calcifer et les Canons de Chud...

**L'Excilor**

_Disclamer_ : tout appartient à JKR ; je n'en tire pas d'argent. Les articles ont soit tirés d'idées de lecteurs, soit de moi-même.

_Rating_ : T

(**Réponses aux reviews en bas de la page** ).

_Rappel_ : **L'Excilor est un journal de la communauté magique, libre, indépendant et critique. Il est en dehors de la propagande gouvernementale. Et il ne demande qu'une seule chose en retour de ses lecteurs : qu'ils interviennent pour lui dire ce qui ne va pas, ce qui est bien, s'ils sont d'accord ou pas, que nous avons de faire ce que nous faisons, que nous sommes des incapables…**

_Petite note : le 10 mai, promi-juré-craché, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre ! je m'explique, j'aurai 17 ans ce jour-là, et c'est à moi de vous offrir quelque chose… en attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Réponse aux reviews juste en bas..._

* * *

. 

**Calcifer et les Canons**

Un nouvel espoir pour les Canons de Chudley est arrivé. Depuis ce temps, on pourrait croire au miracle. En effet, le nouveau Mécène des Canons a décidé qu'il faudrait tout faire, tout essayer pour au moins stopper le cycle infernal des défaites. Certains pourront s'étonner de cette nouvelle nomination à la tête des Canons, mais vu l'état du Club, il s'agirait plutôt de l'Homme de la dernière chance…

Il est vrai que ce nouveau Mécène, Laudatrix Calcifer, est considéré depuis fort longtemps comme un excentrique. Il a commencé sa carrière en tant qu'attrapeur chez les Quiberon Quafflepunchers, la fameuse équipe française, qui grâce à lui, remporta la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch. Puis Calcifer alla chez les Heidelberg Harriers, en Allemagne, durant deux ans pour finalement atterrir au Japon, dans l'équipe des Toyohashi Tengu. Gagnant tout sur son passage, il s'offrit le luxe de prendre une année sabbatique, durant laquelle il créa le prototype d'un balai qui allait devenir le fameux Nimbus 1700.

Calcifer revint à ses premiers amours, une fois le Nimbus au point, pour faire ses armes en tant qu'entraîneur chez les Frelons de Winbourne, à qui il fit remporter le Coupe de la Ligue dès la première année ! Calcifer n'avait alors que 26 ans ! Il resta trois ans chez les Frelons ; il y eu trois coupes gagnées…

Alors que l'on avait connu Laudatrix Calcifer en grand passionné de Quidditch, voici qu'il part en Afrique Orientale, avec l'espoir de capturer un Nundu (nous rappelons à tout hasard que le Nundu est un léopard géant parfaitement silencieux en dépit de sa grande taille et dont le souffle provoque des maladies dévastatrices). Il est considéré comme l'animal le plus dangereux du monde et il faut normalement une bonne centaine de sorciers très doués pour arriver à le neutraliser. Calcifer mit juste deux mois pour le capturer en solo. Il en est ressorti sans aucune égratignure. (Note du journaliste : est-il vraiment humain ?)

Puis Calcifer partit pour la Nouvelle-Zélande, où il créa un élevage d'Opaloeil des Antipodes, les plus dragons que l'on puisse connaître. Il demeura sur l'île durant dix ans, où d'ailleurs il n'oublia pas sa passion pour le Quidditch , allant donner un coup de main le samedi après-midi lors du match hebdomadaire des Moutohora Macaws.

Calcifer a réintégré le monde Britannique il y a quatre ans, préfèrent laisser la place de Directeur du Département des Jeux & Sports Magiques, en France, à son amie Elpenor Demades ( figure ô combien emblématique que vous découvrirez dans un prochain article ). Calcifer reprit sa place au sein de la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus où il développa le Nimbus 2000, le Nimbus 2001, et bien sûr l'extraordinaire Eclair de Feu.

Laudatrix Calcifer a accepté la proposition de Relief Tinderblast, l'actuel Capitaine des Canons de Chudley, pour tenter de sauver le Club d'une telle bérézina. Il faut rappeler que la dernière victoire en Coupe de la Ligue, des Canons de Chudley remonte à 1892 …

Mais nous pouvons déjà nous rendre compte des « progrès »( ce serait plutôt du miracle ) des Canons de Chudley. Déjà, au niveau des résultats : deux matchs disputés, deux matchs gagnés ! Et que dire de la technique ! Relief Tinderblast, capitaine et gardien, a effectué à plusieurs reprises lors des deux matchs la starfish & stick ( étoile de mer N.D.R.L.) avec brio et réussite ! Et le nombre de Reverse Pass qui ont permis un nombre impressionnant de buts !

Le miracle s'est accompli, c'est certain. Reste à voir si Calcifer saura mener son équipe à la victoire de la Ligue de Quidditch. Mais le Chudler nouveau est d'ores et déjà arrivé, pour le grand bonheur des supporters, qui commençaient à sérieusement désespérer, pire que s'ils avaient été touchés par les chants d'un Augurey.

Et à bon entendeur, Laudatrix Calcifer a remis en en-tête de toutes les publications des Canons de Chudley, l'ancienne devise **« Nous vaincrons ! ».**

Nous sommes prévenus...

_**Claudrey Blum**_

_P.-s_ : Laudatrix Calcifer fait encore parti du club des Célibataires… peut-être plus pour très longtemps…

* * *

**Elizabeth Moonstone** : et bien ton souhait sera exaucé… le 10 mai ! je ferai un topo justement sur les Astrales et les sorts bizaroïdes… d'ailleurs, j'essaye toujours de mettre une certaine symbolique da,s les noms que je choisis ( et mon ami est le dictionnaire). 

**Owlie Wood** : je sais, l'information d'aujourd'hui est une véritable catastrophe ! j'ai l'impression avoir le même hiboux que toi. La vie sans facture… quelle belle vie ! Sinon j'espère que cet article sur le Quidditch t'a plu. Et il y aura _très très_ bientôt un nouvel article sur le Quidditch… avec Olivier Dubois. Je n'en dis pas plus…

**Adriatik **: attends le 10 mai et que la force soit avec toi. Vous saurez tout, tout ,tout, vous saurez tout sur …

* * *

Prochain article : Astrale & compagnie. Ou comment aimer l'horreur… 


	6. Silence on massacre

**L'Excilor**

_Tout est né de l'œuvre de JKR (esprit génial, mais j'aimerai bien qu'elle me donne quelques perso ; pourquoi pas Remus ? nan j'arrête je rêve les yeux ouverts)_

Ce chapitre est dédié à Owlie Wood … (ne t'inquiète pas Ann. O'Nyme, le prochain, promis-juré-craché il est pour toi, tu as bien fait d'insister - mais trouver des trucs moches sur tonton Dumbie, c'est pas hype facile, mais j'y suis presque arrivée...).

Réponse aux reviews :

**Adriatik** : Ben... en fait si tu veux bien, j'ai envie de me le garder. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est pas tout à fait humain (j'ai un peu trop lu les fics de Lychee moi...) Sinon, c'est aussi un peu pour Ron que je fais ça aux Canons. Pauvres Weasley...merci pour ta review

**Owlie Wood** : Bon, je crois savoir que l'article sur le quidditch t'a plu, et que tu attends avec impatience l'article l'article sur Olivier Wood. J'espère que notre petite c² aura un peu de succès. Merci pour ta review ( ha les joies de la collectivité : je te comprends, avec ta bibliothéquére en cousine de Mrs Pince)( Moi c'est ma prof de français qui est la jumelle d'Ombrage).

**Ann O'Nyme** : Yes, mrs. Le chateau de Hurle. (superbe bouquin d'ailleurs que j'encourage à lire). Je trouvais que Calcifer était un nom qui allait bien à mon personnage, car d'une certaine manière, le vrai Calcifer a quelques ressemblances avec le mien. Insiste, insiste !Le prochain article est pour toi ! Merci

merci aussi à Cosmo : oui, il y avait un petit hommage à Bernard Weber. Et si il y a un ton polémique, c'est justement l'essence même de l'Excilor...

(oh! 17 reviews pour mes 17 ans ... ¤ happy in my heart ¤ )

**Encore une dernière annonce : il y aura dans la semaine une mise à jour de « Au Pays des Vivants » (une histoire qui devrait te plaire chère Ann. O'Nyme)**

* * *

**Silence, on massacre**

****

L'Histoire avec un grand H est belle et forte. On n'aurait envie de ne connaître que celle-ci. Pourtant, il existe toujours une version officieuse, bis voir ter. L'histoiressssss, celle avec beaucoup de petits « s » à la fin fait donc partie des contes & légendes. Bien sûr, au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, les gens l'enjolivent, la modifient, l'agrémentent … mais la magie que procure cette histoire-là est toujours la même, demeure inchangée.

Elle repose toujours sur une base qui pourrait s'appeler « vérité ». Quant l'édifice se construit, on a tendance à toujours oublier les fondations, pourtant si chères et si précieuses, toujours la partie élémentaire et originelle de toute construction. Il faut malheureusement souvent attendre que l'édifice s'écroule, entraînant dans sa chute désolation et chaos, pour redécouvrir la vérité. Mais parfois quelqu'un d'assez sensé pense redonner son éclat d'antan à la légende et à l'histoire. Je ne prétends pas être ce « quelqu'un ». Simplement je pense pouvoir apporter ma contribution à l'entreprise de la vérité. Si chacun apporte une pierre, qu'il aura façonnée, bichonnée, taillée, polie ou je-ne-sais-quoi encore, c'est vers le chemin de la réussite que nous nous orientons.

Ainsi, laissez-moi vous conter une petite histoire que me racontait ma Grandma auprès du feu. Beaucoup n'y verront qu'une fable ; pourtant je ne pourrais pas vous la raconter si je ne la croyais pas. Le massacre du 18 août, que l'on appelle désormais « Enola Gay Hilaïra » depuis la parution de l'Excilor, en honneur et en hommage de cette petite fille moldue tuée par la folie des hommes, m'a poussée à sortir de ma réserve habituelle.

Nous avons quasiment tous oublié d'où venaient les Astrales, ces Brigades de la Mort. Je les crains mille fois plus que les Mangemorts ; et mon jugement est pourtant objectif. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. Je commencerais donc par le commencement, soit le récit de ma Grandma…

« Il y fort bien longtemps, dans les bas quartiers de Londres, vivaient des gens de petites fortunes, des malfrats, les orphelins, les filles de joie, les pasteurs n'ayant plus l'aval hiérarchique … Bref, ils avaient tous deux choses en commun. La première, fut-elle évidente, était une vie misérable que nul bon chrétien, cédant à la charité et à l'amour de son prochain, ne s'aventurait en ces lieux, préférant ô combien passer son chemin et le rallonger. La deuxième n'était pas si bizarre que cela…

Il existait entre tous ces gens, une réelle entr'aide. Dans ce monde si rude, on avait deux choix. Soit on se tapait dessus, créant ainsi des querelles interminables (ce qui était le cas le plus fréquent, toujours de mise aujourd'hui si j'en crois mon expérience) ; soit on se serait les coudes on devenait des « frères de rue ». Si chacun arrivait à survivre à cette vie misérable, c'était grâce à l'espoir, à l'amitié, à l'amour, aux 400 coups faits ensemble quand on n'était encore que des gamins, tout juste des chenapans chapardant pommes & patates sur les étalages … En vérité, toutes ces petites choses qui font qu'un jour, on se lèvera comme un seul homme contre l'ennemi, non pas parce que l'on sera identique (çà, jamais !) mais parce que l'alchimie entre tous les hommes, femmes et enfants sera totale, que la symbiose sera totale.

Mais hélas ! Comme vous vous en doutez, rien de ce qui n'est beau un jour ne perdure face aux temps sans rencontrer opposants et ennemis. Certains riches notables londoniens portèrent leurs regards sur ces bas quartiers si longtemps ignorés de tous, pour déverser leurs flots de cupidité et de soif d'argent, en autre. Quand il n'y a plus d'argent, c'est qu'il y en a encore ! Telle était leur devise.

Mais personne ne voulu donner aux notables plus un sou. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient plus d'argent. Mais surtout parce que c'était faire atteinte à leurs valeurs. Jamais ils n'auraient permis cela !

C'est alors que furent créées les Brigades Autonomes Londoniennes des Forces Astrales, aujourd'hui réduit au nom de Brigades Astrales.  
« Astrales ». On pourrait trouver ce nom poétique, voir romantique, comme certains le voient pour les Aurors. Mais rien n'est comparable, entre Aurors et Astrales. RIEN !

Un jour, je suis tombée sur le « carnet de bord » de ton arrière-grand-père. Mon père avait toujours été pour moi le plus grand de tous les héros. Depuis ce jour, je le considère comme le pire des rats. Les Astrales avaient à respecter un mode de conduite stricte, militaire. Totalitaire. Les Astrales ne se plaisaient que dans un temps, celui du chaos, qui leur permet de laisser libre-cour à leurs pulsions et fantasmes meurtriers. J'ai été sidérée quand j'ai lu les commandements auxquels mon père avait le serment de toujours les servir. En voici quelques uns, non pas les plus marquants, ô non, simplement les moins dures …

¤ L'Astrale ne doit pas croire à la paix perpétuelle.  
¤ On sert toujours la Brigade, même en montant la garde autour d'un bidon d'Hydromel.  
¤ Les jours de punitions aux Cachots sont toujours mérités.  
¤ La Discipline est le soleil des Brigades Astrales.  
¤ Le Lutigo a toujours raison.  
¤ Une chose doit être au-dessus de tout, la vie du Latigo.  
¤ Un camarade doit être pour toi un frère car il vit avec toi, car il pense comme toi. »

Mon père suivait ces principes !

Mais une particularité des Astrales est de ne jamais se conformer à loi. Il est interdit de créer de nouveaux sortilèges ? Pas nous ! L'exemple le plus frappant est celui du désormais tristement célèbre Grausamkeit.

Ce nom me fait trembler. Si vous saviez véritablement ce pourquoi il a été créé, jamais plus vous ne pourriez vous regarder dans une glace. Mais je peux vous en expliquer le principe de fonctionnement : on utilise leGrausamkeit seulement s'il y a une grande foule, car il puise son énergie au plus profond de nous-même. Il se sert de nos peurs, de nos haines, de nos pulsions, de nos fantasmes, de nos désirs, de nos passions … bref, tout ce qui pourrait nous amener à faire du mal à autrui. Nos secrets cachés, enfouis au plus profond de nous même servent ainsi à notre propre destruction. D'ailleurs, les Astrales se sont inspirés des Détraqueurs, avec lesquels ils ont une alliance privilégiée, ô combien plus forte, plus grande, plus durable, que toute autre espèce vivant sur cette planète.

La vie est ainsi, que voulez-vous. Mais si jamais vous vous retrouvez dans la situation ô combien inextricable et impossible, d'être partagé à choisir entre Astrales et Voldemort, n'hésitez plus. On ne vous jettera pas la pierre parce que vous serez devenu Mangemorts, car on ne peut pas demander à chacun de se faire Hara-kiri dans une telle situation. Je prie pour que cela ne se produise jamais. Jamais. Croyez-en mon expérience. Mais sachez et retenez ceci : le Mal n'est pas toujours là où on l'attendait …

J'ai été si contente quand j'ai appris que mon petit-fils était devenu Auror. D'une certaine manière, Frank vengeait et lavait notre famille de l'affront que nous avions connu à cause de mon père. Je laisse maintenant la parole à mon arrière petit-fils, Neville. Je m'appelle Edmée Londubat. »

Voici le récit de ma Grandma. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai entendu. Mais je conclurai par cette phrase désormais célèbre, à propos du mal « Vigilance constante ! »

Neville Longbottom

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Dites le moi. Merci. Pour la prochaine mise à jour, guettez la venue de Euxin (mon hiboux perso) qui viendra se poser sur le rebords de votre fenetre... 


	7. Albus Dumbledore

**L'Excilor**

_Tout est né de l'œuvre de JKR (esprit génial, mais j'aimerai bien qu'elle me donne quelques perso ; pourquoi pas Remus ? nan j'arrête je rêve les yeux ouverts)_

Chapitre dédié à Ann. O'Nyme ! (Enfin je le poste, mais ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série sur Dumbledore…)

_Réponse aux reviews…_

**Ann. O'Nyme** : voici ce chapitre tant attendu. Mais ce n'est qu'une entrée en matière. Il y en a un bien plus méchant dans mes cartons, qui attendent juste une bêta. (À tout hasard, voudrais-tu participer à notre C² avec ta fic sur Bella ?) C'est bizarre que tu m'ais dit de lire 1984 de georges Orwell, car quand j'ai écrit l'article sur « enola gay » et « les astrales », je lisais « la ferme des animaux » du même georges orwell. Tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

**Adriatik :** C'est vrai, Longbottom en martyr, c'est facile… quant à chanter l'Internationale, j'essaye de ne jamais mettre mes idées en avant. Mais je reconnais ne pas faire partie des grandes adoratrices du Medef…

**Owlie Wood** :bon, encore un petit peu à attendre avant l'article sur le grand Oliver… mais voici un peu de sucre cassé sur le dos du dirlo, comme tu l'a joliment dit… j'espère pour toi qu'Euxin ne se perdra pas en vol…

**Elizabeth Moonstone** : notre nouvelle collaboratrice ! Bienvenue ! J'ai retenu ton idée et j'ai commencé à croquer un peu dessus…

Juste une petite dernière annonce très importante : le 29 mai, allez voter. On a cette chance de pouvoir donner son choix. Bien sûr, j'ai ma position sur le « oui » ou le « non ». Mais que la votre soit différente de la mienne, je m'en fiche. Mais profiter de votre droit de veto ou d'acceptation le 29 mai… car tout le monde ne l'a pas. Car la France n'est pas une dictature…

_Sur une note plus joyeuse, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE par _Patrick Bishop_**

Chers lecteurs, vous connaissez tous mon goût pour une certaine provocation, jamais gratuite Je reconnais avoir défrayé la chronique en vous présentant une théorie sur Salazar Serpentard (que je vous invite à faire connaître autour de vous…)

Mais depuis quelques temps, je sens une certaine agitation des esprits lorsque l'on évoque un dénommé « Albus Dumbledore ». Ce que je vais vous narrer ici, ne le prenez au pied de la lettre. Je ne vous rapporterai pas certains « ouï-dire » qui sont parvenus jusqu'à mes oreilles. En tant que journaliste, il faut savoir faire une sélection. C'est ainsi que l'on peut exclure dès le début le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore soit en vérité une femme travestie avec une fausse barbe, le frère de Voldemort, ou encore le patron du célèbre bordel Londonien Brille-Babil…

Mais commençons par le commencement…

Les enfants sorciers nés de parents moldus ont souvent découvert Albus Dumbledore par ces quelques mots, dans l'emballage de très renommés chocolats magique – Vive les Grenouilles- dont nous tairons le noms, comme l'indique la loi.

« Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du collège Poudlard.

Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Albus Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de Dragons.

Ses passe-temps préférés sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. »

Tan pis si je me répète, je ne vais pas vous livrer un jugement, et encore moins le mien ! Ce n'est pas pour me défiler, mais simplement je pense que certaines qualités de Dumbledore sont indéniables et incontestables, telle que la victoire sur l'ignoble Grindelwald.

Mais il est vrai que personne n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir, contrairement grâce que pense notre cher et tant adoré ministre Cornélius Fudge (reportez-vous à son bulletin de santé mentale p.5 et au bilan de son action aux pages 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 15)

Ce que je vais vous narrer ici, je le tiens de source sûre. Puisque j'i étais…

Certains se rappellent que le frère de Albus Dumbledore, un dénommé Alberforth, avait usé et abusé de sortilèges impardonnables sur des malheureuses chèvres, appartenant à son voisin (qui ne sera jamais dédommagé).

Et on se rappelle surtout du tapage médiatique. Mais saviez-vous qu'il y avait eu un procès ? Sans doute que non. C'est Albus Dumbledore qui a été l'avocat de la Défense. Je doute qu'il tienne Alberforth très haut dans son cœur et dans son estime. Mais les valeurs familiales étant toujours aussi fortes, il a eu le devoir de défendre son frère. Mais passons. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais vous faire la critique de notre Société, toujours autant décadente ; ce sera pour plus tard.

Mais je reprends. Le procès pour utilisation de sortilèges impardonnables s'est fait à huis clos, sur recommandations (je dirais plutôt sur ordre) de Dumbledore. Alors comment se fait-il que je puisse vous rapporter ce qui s'est passé ?

J'étais encore bien jeune quand, un jour, j'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère, m'informant que le poste de secrétaire personnel du juge m'avait été attribué, en vue de mes résultats aux examens de septième année. J'étais fou de joie d'avoir pu enfin décroché ce travail. Notamment parce qu'Albus Dumbledore avait envoyé une recommandation au Ministre, car j'avais d'après lui l'esprit pernicieux (je me demande encore ce qui dans mon comportement a pu lui faire pensé cela…)

Quand le procès du frère du Directeur de Poudlard a eu lieu, cela faisait déjà cinq ans que j'étais à mon poste.

Sachez que je ne trahis aucun secret en vous révélant ce qui va suivre. J'en ai le droit. Légalement. Et le devoir.

Le discours de la Défense m'avait sidéré à l'époque. A posteriori, j'ai compris que c'était le seul moyen pour Dumbledore de faire acquitter son frère. Mais c'était très choquant. Jugez-en par vous-même…

« Cet homme avait découvert ces sorts dans un vieux grimoire, présent à la demeure familiale. Malheureusement pour lui (note du journaliste : je dirai plutôt pour les chèvres), il n'était écrit nulle part qu'il était interdit de les lancer. Pardonnez donc à cet homme son ignorance ; il ne voulait pas faire de mal à ces chèvres, mais seulement satisfaire son besoin d'esprit d'examen, en menant certaines expériences. »

Sidéré, parce qu'avec une telle plaidoirie, il aurait tout aussi bien pu défendre Voldemort. Défendre l'indéfendable. Mais je ne vous donnerai pas la morale de cette histoire ; trouvez là toute seule.

Néanmoins, je pense que si une personne devait se plaindre de Dumbledore, c'est bien le célèbre Harry Potter. En effet, qui lui a caché le fait qu'il était sorcier ? Qui l'a laissé se faire maltraiter chez son oncle et sa tante, en toute connaissance de cause ? Qui lui a menti à propos de son existence et de sa mission ? Peut-être certains innocents auraient pu être sauvés. Ou du moins vivre plus longtemps Si Potter avait su pourquoi il était si important de s'exercer à l'occlumencie et à fermer son esprit, serait-il tombé si facilement dans le piège, tendu par les Mangemorts au Ministère de la Magie, qui a coûté la vie à un innocent, Sirius Black ?

Certains disent que c'est la vieillesse. D'autres, la folie, la prétention, le pouvoir qui lui est monté à la tête. Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore ne doit sûrement pas le savoir lui-même.

Je vous ai relaté une partie de mon expérience personnelle. Sachez seulement que suite à ce procès, j'ai quitté le ministère anglais pour la Justice Moldue Française, où j'ai travaillé durant de longues années, loin de toute agitation, vivant seulement une vie « normale », comme le commun des mortels.

J'ai reçu dernièrement un petit de la part d'Albus Dumbledore, à propos de l'article publié dans l'Excilor, « Serpentard, amoureux des Moldus ».

Dixit Dumbledore :

« J'ai trouvé plus fou que moi. L'existence des Cornaks Ronflus a plus de chances d'être véritable que votre théorie 'abracadabrantesque' sur Serpentard. Comme quoi, le Chicaneur est le journal de la vérité et l'Excilor, le torchon dont je me sers pour éplucher mes patates (puisque 'Lotus' est parvenu à percer dans le Monde Magique).

No comment. –mais je n'en pense pas moins-.

_Patrick Bishop_

* * *

_Donner moi quelques sujets que vous aimeriez que je traite de suite ... car je vais lire HP6 en anglais, j'aimerai donc pouvoir poster des chap durantl'été sans spoiler pour vous...et je n'en ai pas trop en réserve... Merci._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Euxin arrivera rapidement. Simplement, laissez lui un peu de temps, car il va faire la mise à jour de "au pays des vivants" et vous poster de nouvelles fics ..._


	8. Oliver Wood

**L'Excilor**

_Réponses aux reviews_

**Owlie Wood :** Tu connais déjà ce chapitre ... je ne pouvais que te réserver l'exclusivité

**Adriatik :** A propos de Lotus, je voulais pas faire de pub, mais j'ai des fois des petits moments de délires... comme celui ci. Je vais voir si tu peux lire les pages 2, 4, 6...

**Ann O'Nyme :** Bienvenue dans notre C²! Je n'ai pas fini 1984, mais par contre je te conseille La ferme des Animaux, du même G. Orwell... merci pour ta review! (pourrais-tu dire un mot à ta soeur à propos de sa C²? j'aimerais bien y participer avec mes chroniques du hibou).

**_Remarque :_**

¤ J'utilise le nom anglais « Oliver Wood » pour « Olivier Dubois ». Vous allez en découvrir la raison…

¤ Avant tout munissez-vous du disque des Platters, avec la chanson « Only You ».

¤ Maintenant, vous pouvez continuer …

(Vous pouvez chanter dessus, les paroles correspondent parfaitement)

¤ Vous êtes d'ores et déjà témoin de ma folie…

¤ IL y a quelques petits clins d'œil…

¤ et encore merci à Owlie Wood

Mais avant tout…

* * *

**Oliver Wood**

Vous connaissez, bien sûr, tous la célèbre chanson des Platters, « Only You ». Je crois que c'est l'une des seules chansons qui ait véritablement percé chez les sorciers.

Je ne vous en parle pas, juste pour en parler. Oh non, je suis chroniqueuse sportive à l'Excilor, et non Rita Skeeter à la Gazette du Sorcier. Je me fiche bien de son classement au Top 50 britannique ou japonais. Et je doute que cela vous intéresse également.

Si j'en parle, c'est parce que j'ai entendu une version un tantinet modifié, ayant pour objet « le sublimissime, génialissime, adorablissime, - et d'après de source sûre – sexualissime » gardien …

Oliver Wood.

Oui. Oliver Wood a d'ores et déjà son hymne officieux. Vous ne vous étonnerez pas du titre – ô combien – original : « Olly Wood ».

Mais trêve de bavardage – car j'entends déjà rire sur ce titre. Force est de constater que, pour les enfants nés de parents moldus, « Olly Wood » est digne d'être à l'affiche des plus grands films d'Hollywood. Mais comme bons nombres de sorciers ne connaissent pas le monde moldu, nous ne nous étendrons pas là-dessus.

Dommage que l'Excilor ne fournisse pas avec son exemplaire une play-list à ses abonnés ; vous auriez pu entendre quelque chose de cet acabit… (Bien entendu, chanté sur l'air célèbre des Platters). Et je vous conseille vivement de mettre en route la platine…

« Olly Wood

Tu es le plus grand pour moi.

Olly Wood

Tu me tiens dans tes bras.

Olly Wood

Et ensemble

Oh ! On ira où bon te semble

Même jusqu'à Hollywood

Olly Wood. »

STOP – Déjà, ça plante le décor. J'étais assez secouée la première fois que je l'ai entendu. Une sorte de guimauve dégoulinante, pas vraiment digne du champion dont elle est sensée faire l'éloge. Mais je vous laisse découvrir la suite…

« Olly Wood

Tu es franchement le meilleur

Olly Wood

Tu fais toujours mon bonheur

Quant tu voles sur ton éclair de feu

Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux

Tu es mon soleil

Merveilles

Olly Wood »

C'était la grande fête à Dublin. En effet, la célèbre équipe Irlandaise, les Kenmare Kestrels, venaient de remporter la victime face aux impitoyables diablesses des Holyhead Harpies. Il se trouve que le désormais célèbre Oliver Wood a été le sauveur des Kenmares Kestrels. En trois heures de jeu, il n'a encaissé que 4 buts. 4 buts ! Le score final était de 40 – 1760, avantage pour l'Irlande bien sûr…

J'aurais bien voulu vous faire profiter de la suite de cette superbe, que dis-je, magnifique ode à ce _bellissimo_ héros ; mais il se trouve qu'après sept verres d'hydromel – plus jamais ça ! – offerts généreusement par Ludovic Verpey, je n'ai pu retenir que ces quelques bribes… Je reconnais, j'ai failli à mon devoir, manqué à mes engagements, mais je tiens d'ores et déjà à me faire pardonner en vous livrant cet article…

Sachez-le, certaines personnes ignorent l'existence d'Oliver Wood. Véridique. J'en conclue donc qu'une biographie de ce merveilleux joueur de quidditch s'impose…

« Olivier Wood. De sexe masculin (pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris). A passé ses études au célèbre collège Poudlard. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch durant 4 ans (il l'a intégré dès sa deuxième année). 8 buses. 8 aspics. Avec mentions « optimal » ou « effort exceptionnel ». Est désormais le gardien – fétiche de l'équipe Irlandaise des Kenmare Kestrels. (Note de la journaliste : et beau à couper le souffle à n'importe qui !)

Je disais donc, Olivier Wood incarne désormais l'homme providentiel pour les Kenmare Kestrels – mais si vous êtes un amoureux de la superbe langue française, je parlerai donc des Crécerelles de Kenmare. Je vous passe la foule de détails techniques, voir de prouesses – 6 feintes de Wronski ! 18 reverse pass réussies pour les Irlandais. Mais surtout, je n'ai jamais vu, dans tout ma vie, un gardien si jeune et déjà si excellent – il est talentueux, performant, excelle à son poste, et il est déjà devenu une référence dans le monde du quidditch – pourtant, croyez-moi, j'ai assisté à un bon nombre de match, et je vous affirme que celui-ci est à mettre d'emblée dans les annales du Quidditch…

Mais le meilleur reste à venir…

En effet, dans 15 jours, ce sera LE match au sommet. Le dernier match de la saison. Les deux leaders de la Coupe. La finale. Ce sera le choc le plus brutal et le plus incertain :

Les Crécerelles de Kenmare, avec pour gardien – et pour la première fois capitaine – Oliver Wood, face aux désormais redoutables, imbattables, insurmontables, indomptables … Canons de Chudley. Et vous pouvez être sûr à 200 que ce sera un match d'anthologie. Le choc des Titans. Olivier face au mur de Relief Tinderblast, le meilleur gardien de ce championnat. Comment faire mieux que 0 buts marqués par les équipes adverses depuis le début de la saison. Personne ne réalise à l'heure actuelle le Starfish and Stick (N.d.r.l : étoile de mer) mieux que lui.

Les supporters ne seront pas en reste. Deux couleurs seront à l'affiche. Vert ou orange. Choisissez votre camp ! (J'ai un grand souci d'objectivité, comme vous avez pu le constater ; c'est pour cela que je ne prendrai pas parti…)

Et allez-vous savoir quel hymne sera chanté le plus fort ? « Olly Wood » ? « Le chant des Survivants » ?

Réponse dans 15 jours…

_Clodrey Blum_.


End file.
